Gabriela
Overview Gabri has been a moderator on the server since the second one. She had applied and was accepted by the previous owner. Later on being promoted to GM a couple months later, however due to personal reason she was asked to be put back on Moderator where she had been until mid December when she took a small hiatus from RPing. Leaving all her servers to give herself a 'detox.' Now she is back and is ready to continue her duties as a Moderator in PJO. IRL Information A sixteen year old girl from a small town which shall not be named cause the internet is scary. Gabriela is currently a junior in high school, who hopes of becoming a DisneyWorld worker cause why the hell not (AKA I have no clue wtf i'm going to do with my life)? She's just a Disney loving writer who wants to share her ideas with the world one day. She's a Gryffinpuff (mostly on the Gryffindor side though), and is currently not in a relationship because she doesn't know how boys work like at all. Now she spends most of her time sleeping or eating (when she should really be studying) so she has a pretty cleared out schedule. She's a pretty openminded person and is told by most people that she is friends with (i think) that she's a great listener to problems. Now, the person writing this has no idea what else to talk about so uh... that's it I guess? Server Story Her sister, who used to be apart of the server a long time ago got her roped into RPing about a year ago. First starting out in a Harry Potter server she slowly migrated to the PJO universe server. Where she created her first character: Jasmine Kennedy (and that was the beginning of the great character black hole she went into). She continued to rp with that character until they had moved to the second character. Where she killed her off and made her second character: Scarlett Burke (which was later killed which you will soon see cause i'm too lazy right now to write 13 character things). That is when the previous owner had stepped down, and the second owner stepped in. After a month or so, staff applications were opened. First applying for GM and getting denied, she then tried out for Moderator which she was then accepted. Which she continued to do her Moderating duties until she asked to be promoted later on which was accepted. Then becoming a GM for awhile. However, she soon realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea cause uh, she sucked and also was getting a huge workload which made going on discord and helping out even harder. So she had asked to go back to being a Moderator, which was a good choice on her part. However, the stress soon became too much for her as she then left all servers and stopped RPing for awhile. But she soon realized how much she missed her community, friends, and writing and decided that she should come back. When then she was offered back her position and took it gratefully. Category:Browse Category:Staff